Love is Not Blind
by Sarah-Lyz Andy
Summary: SEX!!!!! Great, now that I've got your attention you might as well read my story. It's my first fic but it's not bad. Go on Read it! Leave a review too.


The Tangled Web We Weave (no spiders allowed!)  
  
Disclaimer: This is a disclaimer. Be very afraid...Don't ask me stupid questions like why or what the hell just listen. I don't own any HP characters or anything like.stuff or any other.stuff. Well I do own stuff just not this stuff. I have a stereo and stuff. Well actually I don't technically own that either (Still paying it off) any way. This is not mine it's JK Rowling's so don't sue me. I really would like to own my stereo someday.  
  
Summary: This is my take on the Lily and James story. The marauders and friends will go on holiday somewhere. Sirius'll meet some attractive girls, yeah that should keep him happy. Peter, well I don't like Peter, he's a rat haha.oh that's not funny, Remus is cool, I like Remus, he's a werewolf. Anyway read if you want. This should be interesting.  
  
" SHIT!" Sirius Black swore loudly "James.no wait Remus help me!" he wailed Remus and James who had just exited the dorm room after waking Sirius up, came racing back into the room. "Sirius what's wrong?" asked James as he glanced around the room half expecting something to jump out at them. "What's wrong?" Sirius asked quietly to himself "What the f*&* does it look like?" He roared at James. "Like you're really overreacting Si" said Remus quietly as he crossed the room to Sirius' bed and picked up his comb. He walked back to the mirror where Sirius was standing and handed him it, "So fix it" he said as he walked out the open door, James in his wake. Sirius went about fixing his normally perfect hair, grumbling to himself. "Well," he said to himself "I'm just going to have to resort to my last er... resort" gee that sounded dumb he thought to himself. He grabbed something out of his trunk and looked down at it grimly "Gel" he said to himself as he started to spike his medium-length black hair up. "Perfect" he said to himself when he was finished. Sirius glanced at his watch. 10 minutes till his first class, Transfiguration. Well he thought as he walked down the staircase to the common room, 'I'd better start my homework'. He flashed a smile at June Connelly on her way out the portrait hole, who flushed so red she could have passed for a tomato. Sirius smiled to himself as he sat down on the couch and pulled out his homework. He loved having that affect on people.  
  
=======================================================  
  
15 minutes later Sirius was walking leisurely down the corridor already late for his first lesson. He had started and finished his four page essay 10 minutes ago and had been chatting away happily to Toby Lincoln of Ravenclaw about quidditch when the bell that signaled start of classes went. As he approached the transfiguration classroom, he heard his name from somewhere behind him. Sirius swiveled on the spot and found he was facing, none other than Professor Dumbledore, headmaster of the school. "Top a the mornin'to ya govena!" He chirped gleefully. "Hello Sirius" said Dumbledore his blue eyes twinkling. Dumbledore said nothing so Sirius prompted; "What can I do you for?" "You could start by informing me why you have been late to class for the fourth day running" said Dumbledore sternly yet kindly. "Only so we could have these moments Albus" said Sirius cheekily as he waved Dumbledore a quick goodbye and then slid into the classroom and took his seat between Remus and James. Professor McGonagall who had been writing on the board turned around and jumped at the sight of Sirius. Sirius smiled as she glared at him. "Good lord Mr. Black, I thought we'd got rid of you forever!" she said in an annoyed tone. "Not that easy, professor, not that easy" he answered. "Excuse for today is?" she asked warily. "I was conversing with the headmaster" Sirius said slyly. "Oh really" asked McGonagall disbelievingly. "Very well then Black, please will you read out passage four of the chapter on Dementors." "Okely-dokely" he agreed and then began to read. ========================================================  
  
What have we, after?" asked Remus politely of James. "Mmm, thinking, mmmm dunno" said James. Remus, James, Sirius, Peter and Chevoya were seated at the Gryffindor table eating their lunch. "Sirius?" asked Remus "Eh?" asked Sirius snapping back to the conversation at hand after smiling at pretty Jenna Goodman of Hufflepuff. "Forget it" said Remus, "I'll ask Lil" "Hey, say what? I heard my name" said Lily as she sat down across from James and next to Sirius. "What have we got next?" asked Remus for the third time. "Where's your timetable Remey?" she asked him smiling. "Lost it" he suggested "dunno" he smiled back his cute smile. "You, James and I have arithmancy" she said as she turned to look at her boyfriend. James was staring at Chrissy Mathers. Chrissy Mathers was an extremely beautiful Ravenclaw girl who was always flirting with James, Remus and Sirius, which made Lily upset. "We're only joking" James would say, "You know how it is" Chrissy turned to look at James, she smiled at him took a bite of toast and lifted one perfectly penciled eyebrow whilst chewing. James performed that cute little mischievous side smile that only he could master. He had one last glance of Chrissy smiling and tossing her long brunette coloured hair before Lily leaned into his line of vision, "Get eyes for Christmas?" she asked. He blinked and turned his beautiful blue eyes on Lily. Chrissy was beautiful but there was just no doubt about it, Lily was even more beautiful. And she was his. "That's my excuse, what's yours" he asked her smiling. "I'm allowed to stare, you're mine remember" she said. "Right, I keep on forgetting that" said James as his eyes drifted back to Chrissy who was now immersed in conversation with her friend Lesa Shann. Lesa caught his eyes and smiled at him cutely. "Obviously" Lily added darkly. Sirius who had tuned into the last part of their conversation glanced at Lily. She looked pretty upset. Pretty altogether, perfect hair, beautiful face and damn she had nice legs, he thought to himself. He was now aware that Lily was watching him, watching her. "Sirius" complained Lily "Mmm?" asked Sirius his eyes now resting on her chest. Lily stared at her ex. True Sirius and herself had only dated for a few weeks, but they had still dated until he had broken up with her like he did with every girl he dated. "Up here sweetie," She said as she tilted Sirius' head up. "I wonder if James would take any notice if you and I were to start pashing right now" she asked him. "Don't know, let's try" Sirius answered as he smiled his knee weakening smile at her. Lily rolled her eyes. But damn, Sirius was hot she thought. Her eyes roamed over his body Nice arms, nice abs, nice hair, cute smile, and those gorgeous eyes which to her surprise were staring right back into hers, slightly amused. "Oi, When you two will take your eyes off each other I can tell you that I will see you in Arithmancy, K?" it was James who had risen from his chair. "Lily, Yes I would notice if you two started making out, and Sirius, get any ideas and you'll also get a black eye, got that?" he asked his friends.  
  
"Where are you going now?" Lily asked him "For a walk" he said as he watched Chrissy Mathers leave the hall. "With Chrissy?" Lily asked accusingly. "No" said James angrily "and yes" he added slightly guiltily. "James," began Lily "You know I-" "Lily, settle down, I'm going for a walk not a shag, geez, no freedom, absolutely none" he said as he walked away from the table and out of the hall. Lily watched him go sadly. "He doesn't like me anymore" she said simply. "Sure he does" Said Sirius absent mindedly "How could he not, you are so beautiful" Sirius said in a monotonous tone as he watched Jenna Goodman get up from her chair. "Sirius" Lily complained. She smiled as she hit him playfully. Sirius was such a sweetie. "Uh I have to go now" he said as he rose from the table, his eyes still following Jenna Goodman as she left the hall. "Why, Sirius, what's going on" she asked teasingly as he disappeared from sight. Sirius left the great hall. Damn no sign of Jenna. As usual his mind was being driven by .some other force. His mind was telling him find girl, flirt girl, kiss girl, sleep girl. "Damn Sirius get a grip," he thought aloud to himself "there are more important things at hand." Like what? His brain asked him. Good point he answered himself as he rounded the corner in search of Jenna once more and almost ran in to, for the second time that day, Albus Dumbledore. Sirius raised two fingers to his head in mock salute then continued to walk on his way. "Sirius, can I have a word please" called the headmaster over his shoulder. Sirius was about to say "No get stuffed" when he realized who he was talking to. Instead he turned around and followed Dumbledore as he led the way to his office.  
  
They approached the stone gargoyle, Dumbledore was about to give the password, when Sirius out of habit said "Fizzing Whizbees" the gargoyle jumped aside and Sirius stepped onto the moving staircase as if he regularly took this path, which he did quite often. He turned to Dumbledore with an expression that asked 'are you coming?' "That's my line"Dumbledore grumbled as he joined Sirius. Once inside Dumbledore's office, Sirius stood awkwardly, which was rather different for him. Sure he was used to being here, only last week he had been here serving detention, cleaning the portrait frames of previous headmasters and mistresses of the school, all of whom were sleeping at present. But that was because he had bewitched all the charms textbooks so that they wouldn't open and would set fire to the person who tried to, but as far as he was concerned he hadn't done anything wrong.lately. Dumbledore took a seat and motioned for Sirius to do the same. Sirius slung himself into his usual chair, assuming his bad-boy air. The chair even had his name carved on the bottom of it, proud handy work of Padfoot and his pocket knife. "Am I supposed to have done something?" Sirius asked. "You tell me" said Dumbledore fixing him with a stern gaze. Sirius raised an eyebrow "Uh.no" he said slowly. Why the hell would he opt himself up for more detention? "I'm innocent Albus" Sirius said with a look of pure innocence on his face. Dumbledore snorted. "I find it hard to believe you were ever innocent" Dumbledore said. "No imagination" Sirius said to himself, loud enough for Dumbledore to hear. "No Sirius you haven't done much wrong" Dumbledore said. "Duh" Sirius answered. "There is just one small matter I wanted to clear up" "Here we go" "You haven't been-" "So far so good" "-showing up for classes-" "Had to end somewhere" "-a number of times you have been late and several times you have not shown up at all" finished Dumbledore, sternly. "Why?" he asked. "Well" Said Sirius standing up "If I don't leave now, I'll be late for my next one, so..." "Sit down Sirius!" Dumbledore said a touch of anger in his voice. "Sitting down" said Sirius as he sat down. "Give me a good reason, or I give you detention" Dumbledore said calmly. "What's new?" Sirius asked quietly, not quietly enough. "Tomorrow after lessons 4pm, same time same place" "Fine like I care" "Wednesday after lessons 4 pm," "Fuck" Sirius cursed to himself. "Thursday, same time same place again" "Why?" "Don't think I don't hear you Black, I do" "Then but out of conversations that aren't yours" said Sirius angrily "Friday" "Want to give me another one?" "Done" "Bring it" "Next Tuesday" "Can't wait!" Sirius retorted sarcastically. Dumbledore was fuming. "Out of your system, Sirius?" "No" Sirius answered stupidly "I want an answer Sirius" Dumbledore said. "I was busy" answered Sirius, "Care to elaborate?" Sirius thought. What else could he say, I was doing homework chatting up girls, visiting girls, chatting with girls, flirting with girls, I like girls. Even in his head that sounded hilariously stupid. "Nup" he said. "Sirius" Dumbledore started kindly, "Is there anything you wanted to talk about?" he asked. Sirius thought to himself yet again, school is so boring, wonder what's for dinner, mmmm dinner, life is so boring, wonder when I'll die? Wait a minute I don't want to die, or do I. "Nay" said Sirius. Dumbledore looked at Sirius, Sirius met his gaze. Blue eyes to brown. "Sirius?" Dumbledore asked again. Sirius took a long time to answer. He wondered exactly how much he should say. "I'm bored" he started "Gee that sounded lame" he said to himself. "You're bored?" Dumbledore inquired "In what way?" "Every way" Sirius paused. "School's boring" "because it's too easy?" "uh no..," "So why?" Sirius looked at Dumbledore. "You wouldn't get it, you're like a school nerd. Real people don't like learning" Sirius got nothing but raised eyebrows in response to this. Sirius glanced at his watch. "Can I go?" he asked Dumbledore "Will you go to your class?" "Yes" Sirius said rolling his eyes. "I'll be checking with your teachers and I should warn you Sirius that the punishment for bre-" "Have a little faith!" Sirius said loudly. Dumbledore looked over Sirius as if deciding whether to trust him or not "Right then, I'll speak to your teachers about setting you some extra homework that should no doubt challenge you so it's not too easy for you and I shall see you after school tomorrow" Dumbledore said brightly as he walked Sirius to the door. "C'mon Albus!" complained Sirius. Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling as he pushed Sirius out the door.  
  
James walked down the corridor where Chrissy was waiting. "Hey" he said casually to her as she fell into stride with him. "Hi James" Chrissy said coyly, tossing her shiny brunette hair. Chrissy led James down several different corridors until she reached the one she was looking for. It was one that wasn't used much, pretty small, it was pretty dark due to the lack of windows and portraits of ghosts covered the walls. The red flag shot up in James' mind. He knew where they were. He had taken Lily and many other former girlfriends to this very same corridor. Chrissy reached the end of the corridor which appeared to be a dead end. James knew better. Chrissy pulled out her wand gracefully, her eyes never leaving James'. She tapped the wall with her wand and murmured "expositus cubiculum" 'shit' James thought, Lily's gonna kill me. Where Chrissy had tapped the wall an archway opened. Through the archway, a bed was visible. "Coming?" asked Chrissy sweetly. She reached down and grabbed his hand pulling him after her into the small room. Now that James had stepped into the room he noticed a small two seater couch, which hadn't been there last time he saw this place. He often preferred to use the privacy of his own bedroom, telling the guys to get lost for a while. Chrissy had been busy closing the door behind them, "cubiculum arceo" Now that she had finished with that she was ready to give her whole attention to him. She turned her cat-like eyes on him and advanced like a tiger hunting her prey. "Uh, Chrissy I'm not sure if you know this but-" Chrissy pushed James down so he was sitting on the bed. "I have a girlfriend" he added, as she straddled his lap. "I know" she whispered into his ear, she kissed him just below his ear "that cute little naïve redhead" she kissed him on the cheek. "Yes, she and I um-" Chrissy kissed the corner of his mouth. "I, uh, I like her very much" he added "Shut up James" she said as she kissed him on the lips. James couldn't help but slide his tongue into Chrissy's mouth, where hers welcomed his delightedly. Suddenly James realized who he was kissing. He broke the kiss quickly. "Chrissy, I.I love Lily, and I really don't want to hurt her" he said "James sweetie, don't you think you deserve just a little better than a muggle?" she asked him as she ran a hand down his perfectly toned chest. "Lily is a witch" he stated a little angrily. "Fine have it your way" said Chrissy "But if you get bored of your little." she stopped " 'witch', make sure you stop by at the Ravenclaw party Saturday night starts 10, leave Lily behind." with this she got up off his lap. She crossed the room and opened the hidden door. "Oh, and bring your friends, especially Sirius, he'll be sure to have some fun" Then she disappeared and he was left in the room alone.  
  
============================================================  
  
"And then, that asshole gave me detention" Sirius complained. He, Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, Peter and Chevoya where sitting on the couches in front of the fire. Remus had his acoustic guitar and was strumming some chords while they talked about their day. "And then the asshole, gave me a detention" Remus sang as he played a tune. "Shut up, Remus" said Sirius as he flung a rubber band at Remus. "It was hardly one detention" he added. "Sirius, you didn't, not again?" asked James. "Hey, he was being a dick" Sirius said "You would've done the same." He finished sternly; Sirius had a reputation of losing his temper with teachers. Especially Dumbledore. "Yeah, of course I would" said James sarcastically. "Hey F-" Before he could get the words out Remus broke into a particularly fast and loud Mexican song on his guitar. Sirius looked livid. Remus looked up in the midst of the tune and grinned at Sirius. By now half the common room was listening to Remus with rapt attention. He was a legend at Hogwarts and people loved to hear him play because he was so talented, as well as playing acoustic, Remus played electric and bass. Remus finished the song to tumultuous applause. He just waved it away, and turned his attention back to Sirius. Sirius was glaring again. "Usted aspira amigo" Remus said to him. Sirius continued to glare. "Sirius don't glare, you look evil" commented Chevoya Figg, a very beautiful girl, with long blond curly hair and bright blue eyes. "Well Chevvie baby, you know all you girls have to do to change my expression to pure ecstasy is." Sirius mouthed three words at Chevoya and Lily, who both looked scandalized. "Anyway I'm not glaring" he said, glaring at Remus "You Suck Remus" "No you suck, dick" Remus said back pissed-offishly, (Chevoya was Remus' girlfriend and he didn't take to well to Sirius trying to sleep with her). "Have a good walk today James?" asked lily, tactfully changing the subject. James who was seated next to her on the two-seater couch rolled his eyes. "Lily-" he began "Nothing happened, we went for a walk, we talked" he said looking slightly shifty as he recalled what had actually happened, not that he had done anything wrong, really. "Oh?" Lily asked, "Nothing else?" "No, well, not really" James added eyes down "Not really?! What do you mean Not Really?" she asked angrily "She- well she- she tried to uh.have it on with me." James added looking anywhere but at Lily. "Great" said Lily "You know Sirius' offer is starting to sound so much better now" she said referring to what he had said a few minutes ago. "Lily," James began "You know that hearing that is really not good for Sirius' brain, you know how much it's dominated by his-" "Hey Lily come here will you" Sirius said with a mad glint in his eyes looking hungrily at lily's petite figure. "Nu-uh I'm scared of you in this condition." She told him. Sirius came out of his trance and smiled at her. Everyone laughed. "I'm sorry Lils" James told her with genuine honesty "I should have listened to you, and it won't happen again" he told her. "And?" she questioned arms folded over her chest. "And I won't be going to the Ravenclaw party, Ravenclaw common room starts 10pm on Saturday" He said pointedly to Sirius, Remus and Peter. Sirius smiled, Peter looked thrilled, but Remus merely shook his head. "You had to tell us that now" Remus said as he glanced at Chevoya. "Sorry Remus" James said happily. "Will you be going James?" asked Lily, half afraid of the answer. James looked at her kindly. He put his arm around his girl who in turn leaned on him, her head on his chest. "No, not if your not happy babe" he told her as he kissed her head lightly. "You know why?" he said to her. "Why?" she asked. "Because he wants some action tonight" answered Sirius under his breath. Remus, Peter and Chevoya all laughed. Lily smiled but James' eyes never left Lily's and whilst the others were laughing he leaned so close that Lily could feel his breath below her ear and he whispered "Because I love you, and it's you I want to be with" he kissed her tenderly on the cheek and then sat up again, rejoining the conversation. Lily sat dumbfounded, James' words resounded in her head until the realization of what he had said dawned on her. She pushed herself up so she could see James' face. She looked at him quizzically, he was talking to Remus. Sirius was talking or rather flirting with Chevoya and Peter was reading his txt messages on his mobile. "But if I changed the lyrics for that song so they fit in, then." Remus was saying "Nope, no you can't do that, it would ruin the delicate beauty of the song with those words that seem to intertwine so perfectly like roses gradually branching out amidst the ivy on a white stone house." James said to Remus ridiculously. Remus smiled to himself. "Okay" he agreed, a touch of laughter in his voice. "Okay, so what do we do?" "Well, I.don't know that yet" Seeing the exasperated look on Remus' face he added quickly "but I'm working on it" "Whatever" Remus said lying down on the long couch that faced the fire an amused sort of laughter clearly showing in his light blue eyes. "Honestly, roses and ivy, what the hell are you on?" "What? Oh I think you already know the answer to that" James said to him. "Fa'shaw dude" Remus grinned. After a while Remus asked "Are you still using that shit man?" "Nah, now and again, not often" James answered "How often?" "Dunno! Dude what are you like my mother?" James said "Stop it or I'll steal your kneecaps" Said Remus fiercely. It was a few moments before James realized that Remus was talking to Sirius who had just brushed a stray golden curl from Chevoya's pretty face. Sirius quickly withdrew his hand. He knew better than to upset Remus so close to a full moon as Remus obtained unnatural super strength. Chevoya however stood up from her seat next to Sirius and moved so she was down one end of the couch facing Remus' face upside down. "Don't get so worked up Remey" she said softly as she kissed him. Remus felt all anger wash away as Chevoya opened her mouth under his and he passionately moved his tongue to join hers. "I saw that in Spiderman" commented James as he watched them. "Spiderman?" asked Sirius confusedly "The movie" explained James "What's a movie?" he asked. James had spent last summer at Lily's house. The summer before that however Lily had spent at James house and she had brought along all sorts of muggle apparatus such as VCR's, DVD's, a TV, a Stereo and various CD's. James grew so well acquainted with these things that he even bought some for himself. And with the help of Lily and Remus, who proved to be quite good with wires and electronics set them up in their dorm room. Of course they had to use quite powerful and advanced magic to make a barrier for their room so magic couldn't get in; Sirius did this, though he had no idea why. The only problem was that magic was off limits in their dorm now. "It's like a television program, but longer, with special effects and a better story" James explained to Sirius who had had just as much fun as him using the TV and stereo. "Better than the Carebears?" asked Sirius disbelievingly. James smiled. "There's a Carebears movie" James told him "Cool" said Sirius getting excited. "James?" asked Lily quietly. James looked at Lily, a concerned look on his face. "Yeah?" he asked just as quietly. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" "Yeah, sure, where?" Lily stood up and took James' hand leading him up to the boys' dorm.  
  
"What did you want to talk about?" James asked sitting down on his bed. Lily remained standing. She walked around a bit and then turned to face James who was starting to look quite concerned.  
  
"Um.hey umm.umm hey." lily tried. James smiled and cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"Something wrong Lily?" he asked. He had a pretty good idea of what this was about. It was the first time he had told Lily that he loved her. Obviously this had thrown her a bit.  
  
"Mmm umm... hey umm..." Lily opened her mouth but couldn't seem to find the words. She paced the room a bit more. C'mon Lily get your act together she thought to herself. She turned around to see James standing right in front of her, his bright blue eyes full of amusement and yet his handsome face reading concern. She was barely ever lost for words and she hated feeling like a dick.  
  
"Lily" James said. Lily looked away. "Lily," Lily refused to look at him. "Lily, look at me" He said laughing to himself at Lily's behavior. Lily met his gaze a tad apprehensively. James noted as he put his arms around Lily that she seemed a little tense. "Why are you afraid?" he asked her. She eased herself out of James' warm arms and went to sit down on his bed. He followed suit.  
  
"James I." she started. " Before in the uh. the uh.umm." She made to stand up again but James got their first. He pushed Lily back down onto the bed and then straddled her lap so she couldn't go anywhere.  
  
"You were saying?" he asked.  
  
"James.I.How was quidditch practice?" she asked obviously trying to change the subject.  
  
"Why do you care?" he asked her bemusedly  
  
"Well I.I.damn it James before in the common room-"  
  
"Lily, I've said it before and I'll say it again. I love you" Lily smiled at James.  
  
"Really?" she asked  
  
"Really" he confirmed. She placed her arms around his neck and pulled him down so his head was an inch from his. He looked at her intently with those blue eyes that she loved so much.  
  
"I love you too" she whispered. James closed the inch between their lips and kissed her passionately. He traced the familiar path of her lips before entering her mouth with his tongue, which she greeted happily. A slight smile played at lily's lips as she broke the kiss.  
  
"Not bad" Lily smiled devilishly as she pushed James off her and began walking to the door.  
  
"Where ya going?" He protested choosing to ignore her last comment.  
  
"To my room" she said as she reached the door.  
  
"But you always sleep in my bed, hell your bed probably hasn't been slept in for a year plus" he complained.  
  
"I know," she said turning to face him "But I'm sleeping there tonight and you're going to join me"  
  
"What, why?" James asked confuddledly.  
  
"Oh I just figured we should give Moony and Chevvie a bit of privacy" she told him. Right on cue Remus came through the door piggy-backing Chevoya who was giggling wildly.  
  
"Let's go" agreed James eyeing Chevoya who had already taken off her top revealing a hot pink lace bra.  
  
"Thanks guys" Remus called as they exited the dorm and left for the girls' one. "But honestly Ivy?"  
  
"Hello" said a bewildered Victoria, one of lily's dorm mates. "Haven't seen you here for a while" she said to Lily who greeted her with a smile. Victoria had white-blonde hair and a crazy obsession with giggling.  
  
"I've found myself some other temporary sleeping quarters" she answered with a meaningful glance at James.  
  
"What do you mean temporary?" James grumbled as he went and sat on lily's bed.  
  
Victoria who was sitting in bed reading a novel glanced between the two of them. "Uh.should I be going?" she asked them.  
  
"Nah" replied James "whatcha reading?"  
  
"A book numb-nuts she answered. James rolled his eyes. Lily walked over to the mirror and began brushing her beautiful long gold-streaked auburn hair.  
  
"What's it called?" James asked  
  
"The Merchant of Venice by the very talented Mr. Shakespeare" Victoria told him.  
  
"Oh right talented." James said smiling but avoiding Vicky's eyes  
  
"Yeah how would you know" Vicky challenged "I suppose you've never even glanced at one of his books.  
  
"Ah, see that's where you're wrong fair lady for I have been reading those books since I was three fold in ten." He stated still smiling.  
  
"Clearly" Victoria said sarcastically. James laughed to himself.  
  
"Nah seriously I've read a couple of his books, didn't think much of them though, a bit too complicated for me I think I'll stick with picture books." He said winking at her. Vicky giggled.  
  
"You do that then" she said trying to resume reading her book. Lily walked into the bathroom to get changed into her pj's. After a pause Vicky added. "It is difficult to understand sometimes, I have to ask Sarah about a lot of things.  
  
"Weird" James said "I never picked Sarah as the bardoloting type." "Oh really she's not, but she picks up on things a lot quicker than most people." Vicky explained. Sarah was another of lily's dorm mates, Vicky's best friend and the type of girl that's friends with everyone and drives the boys wild. She also played chaser for Gryffindor and was a major flirt. She knew her boundaries though and as she was a close friend of the marauders nothing more than casual flirting went on between James and her. Couldn't say the same for her and Sirius though.  
  
You watch a lot of quidditch?" James asked Vicky. James himself played chaser for the Gryffindor squad and was team captain.  
  
"Occasionally," Vicky said looking up from her book yet again "I go to watch Sarah sometimes."  
  
"Oh yeah she's awesome at quidditch." James said dreamily. Lily stuck her head back in the room in the midst of brushing her teeth to glance questioningly at James. James merely winked at her as she disappeared again.  
  
"She's dating Tom eh?" James asked  
  
"Yip" answered Vicky "and about time too" she added  
  
"Tom from Ravenclaw? he is like fuckin hot" said Lily as she reappeared clad in her pink bunny pajamas.  
  
"Oi" James said sternly.  
  
"Sorry" lily apologized happily.  
  
"So how's Damo?" James asked Vicky  
  
"Yeah, he's alright" Vicky replied. Damian was a friend of Toms and Victoria's boyfriend. He played chaser for Ravenclaw.  
  
"Coming to bed now?" Lily asked James as she pulled back the covers to her bed.  
  
"Sure, unless you'll let me go watch Chevoya and Remus going at it" he answered.  
  
"Dude that's like gross" Lily complained.  
  
"What? Chevvie's hot" he told her. Lily rolled her eyes and climbed into her bed as James kicked off his sketchers. James was about to climb into bed next to Lily when she said.  
  
"Could you pass me my wand please?" Without question James passed Lily her wand which was sitting on Lily's dresser.  
  
"Fervefacio" lily said pointing her wand at the sheets on her bed.  
  
"What'd that do?" asked James as he climbed into bed with Lily.  
  
"Can't you tell?" she asked.  
  
"Night Vicky" James said. Vicky looked up from her book.  
  
"Night guys"  
  
"Night Vicky" Lily added as she pulled the sound-proofed curtain around her magically enlarged bed.  
  
"Heat charm" James muttered as he encircled Lily in his arms.  
  
"Great job Sherlock" Lily replied. James chuckled to himself.  
  
"Sherlock?" he asked confuddledly. But Lily had already fallen asleep.  
  
AN: So that is the end of the first bit. Uh.I Don't know what to say now....Um..Should I continue it or not...please let me know.  
  
Ps. When Remus said Fa'shaw dude he was like saying 'for sure' like Ruben Studdard off idol does.  
  
Some ideas borrowed from that funny as movie. Not Another Teen Movie.  
  
Thanks all 4 reading. 


End file.
